


Marry me (today and every day)

by Nayla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm thinking about continuing this but don't get too excited, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, This is fluff, can I go back to murdering my fav characters now??????, it almost made me sick, my classes will be back on monday, this is so so so so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is very loved, which is a little weird because he’s a brat. Kasamatsu knew it the moment he laid eyes on him, and yet here he is, thinking about how to propose to this guy. It’s ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me (today and every day)

**Author's Note:**

> title's from train's "marry me."

Kasamatsu sighs as he walks back home. Today has been a waste of time. It was great to see his old friends from high school again after so long–he’s got to admit it, but still, not one of them was able to actually shed some light on the matter that has been troubling him for quite some time.

The thing’s ridiculous.

He should just ask Kise once and for all. It’s not like he’ll say no. Kise’s been talking about it non-stop, he’s been whining and fake-crying about it since Midorima and Takao’s engagement. Despite Kise’s love for theatrics, Kasamatsu was really proud of their relationship, they’re friends first and foremost, and they talk about everything. (Kise talks  _too much_  about everything, he just doesn’t shut up).

They talk about the future, they talk about getting married. In the future. In the not so distant future, if Kasamatsu manages to figure out the perfect way to pop the question. Or even if he manages not to kill himself because of his friends’ stupid over-the-top suggestions.

“Hey” someone interrupts his cursing, and Kasamatsu jumps when he sees Kuroko walking by his side.

“WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?”

“I was here the whole time. I mean, I was in the park, I was on my way to Kagami-kun’s when I overheard what you were saying and decided to follow you.” Kuroko says it matter-of-factly and Kasamatsu’s irritation grows.

“Were you eavesdropping?” He doesn’t particularly like Kuroko, or any other of Ryota’s middle school friends. They are all assholes, but once you get through the ten layers of assholeness, it’s easy to see how much they care about each other. It’s a bit disconcerting and no, it’s not like Kasamatsu is jealous because he isn’t, shut up.

“You were kind of yelling.” Kuroko shrugs and Kasamatsu has to yield because, yeah, he kind of was.

“My friends are all idiots.” He says. “Now, is there any reason why you’re following me?”

“I’ve been thinking about how you should propose to Kise-kun and I believe I’ve figured it out.”

Kasamatsu was about to yell at him “who asked you,” but Kuroko was quick to add.

“I don’t think it matters.”

“What?”

“I just think it doesn’t matter how you do it. What’s important is  _who_ , not how. I mean, Kise loves you and you love him back, so he’ll love it anyway. He’ll probably even cry and everything.”

“Yeah, he probably will.” Kasamatsu takes a deep breath. “But I mean, what if it’s not like he always dreamed about? I mean, he’s an extravagant idiot, he probably pictured heart balloons and confetti and... Stuffed Animals or something.”

“Are you proposing to him or are you planning a kid’s birthday party?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

Kasamatsu smiles against his better will, because if they ever decide to adopt, Kise will spoil the kid rotten and he will need to look after two kids and...

“You really love him, don’t you?” Kuroko pulls him back to reality and Kasamatsu can’t help it, he blushes. “Good, so I guess I can skip the ‘hurt him and bad things happen’ talk.’”

Kasamatsu almost scoffs. Then he remembers Kuroko talks to Kagami every day, and that he keeps in touch with the other members of the generation of miracles; the threat is actually a valid one because he’d like to avoid these guys as much as he can. Kise is very loved by them; Kise is very loved, period, which is a little weird because he’s a brat. Kasamatsu knew it the moment he laid eyes on him, and yet here he is, thinking about how to propose to this guy. It’s ridiculous.

Kise’s the most ridiculous person he’s ever met and, god, Kasamatsu loves him.

“I’m gonna do it wrong and he’ll be hurt anyway.” He confesses before he can even think about it and change his mind. “If I don’t think this through, he’ll hate it. He’s been dreaming of this moment and I’m gonna ruin it. He’ll hate it, he’ll hate me and...”  _He’ll say no._ It has never occurred to Kasamatsu before and it makes him feel sick.

He knows it’s stupid the moment he thinks it. There’s no way Kise will say no, the blonde has been casually mentioning how much he loves weddings for two years now, he’s been not-so-casually singing single ladies and asking Kasamatsu to put a ring on it. Kise won’t say no, but... What if he does? The thought makes it harder to breath.

“Kasamatsu-kun.” It’s Kuroko again, he had forgotten he was still there. “Please calm down. If you explode on me I’ll have to report it back to Kise-kun and that’s not a conversation I’m keen on having.”

“Sorry. I think his stupidity is contagious, I’m not myself today.” He sighs as he stops in front of the apartment he shares with his boyfriend. “You should probably go. If Ryouta sees you, you’ll be sucked in. And then, I’ll have to tell Kagami and Aomine about your missing status and that’s a conversation I’d rather pass.”

Kuroko smiles.

“Yeah, he’ll take me as a hostage. I’ll have to sit and listen to him gush all over you for six more years.”

“You mean he used to... Uh, but we’ve only been dating for four years.”

“But he’s known you for six. Don’t you see? Kise-kun’s going to love it however you do it because it’ll be you doing it.”

“Uh, does he really... Talk about me?”

“Have you met him? He talks about you all the time, it’s a bit tiring.”

Kasamatsu hates how he blushes for the second time in front of Kuroko.

“Well, if you don’t believe me, I can give Momoi-chan your phone number. She could find you a nice place, a restaurant, maybe, in five minutes. She probably has a list of the greatest ways to propose already.”

Kasamatsu gives up on asking Kuroko how the hell he has his number the minute he opens his mouth to do so, because the answer is inside: probably watching America’s Next Top Model.

“Yeah, okay.” He agrees and he even tries to deceive himself by thinking it can’t get any worse, but of course it can.

**xxx**

His day has been shitty, but he can’t help the smile that takes over his face when he finally closes the door behind him; America’s Next Top Model is on, but Kise's asleep on the sofa, wrapped on two different blankets. It’s the most adorable sight and Kasamatsu pities on having to wake him up. He tries to think of an alternative. Carrying him over to their bed is out of the question. Kasamatsu thinks he’d manage at least three steps before dropping him and collapsing to the floor. Plus, he had a long day and he’s too tired to try.

The possibility of sleeping alone in their bed isn’t a good one either, so he just turns off the TV, tries to push his sleeping boyfriend to the side and joins him on the sofa. Kise shifts a bit, adjusting to the new position, adjusting to his body next to him, but doesn’t open his eyes.

Kasamatsu kisses his forehead.

“If you want to wake me up, you have to aim for the lips, have you not read the tale?” Kise's voice is a bit groggy, but he’s smiling.

“Go back to sleep, the bed’s too far away.”

“But I’m awake now, senpai”, he pouts. “It’s your own fault, if you’d gotten here earlier, we could’ve dined together and we would’ve been on our comfortable bed by now.”

“Sorry, I had some stuff to do in the office.” Kasamatsu hates to lie to Ryota, but he can see that he’s a bit upset by his delay.  He can see through Kise’s childish complaints, always could. But it’s not like he could tell him the truth. When Kasamatsu asked Kise to go pick a ring with him, his boyfriend spent the whole day not talking to him and when he did, it was just to yell about how Kasamatsu was killing romanticism and that he didn’t want to know about the planning because he wanted to be surprised. Since then, Kasamatsu has taken it as a green light to lie about wedding/proposal related stuff. “I should’ve called.”

“It’s okay, senpai, just don’t it again, I miss you”

“You don’t have to call me senpai anymore, you know that.”

“But I want to. Stop being mean to me and let me call you however I please, yeah, Yukiocchi?”

“That’s how you address a senpai, you kouhai brat?” Kasamatsu thinks that it’s probably weird they’re so used to roleplaying  _themselves_  from many years ago, but it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it. “I’ll have you run 10 laps around the gym.”

“WAAAAAA! SO MEAN!” Kise giggles, he actually giggles, and Kasamatsu just smiles back at him.

Kise Ryota is the most ridiculous person he has ever met. The guy is childish, spoiled, arrogant and a drama queen. But he’s also sweet, caring, funny and the person Kasamatsu wants to spend the rest of his life with.

 _I want to marry him._  The thought alone is enough to make his heart warm and he thinks about the things Kuroko said, he thinks about saying it out loud. _Marry me_. He almost does.

“What are you looking at?” Ryota asks, that stupid smile still playing in his lips.

“You and your stupid face!” Kasamatsu grabs his face and pushes it into one of the cushions.

“Not the face! If you ruin my face, I’ll never work again and you’ll have to support me.” He fake struggles as he always does and Kasamatsu isn’t hitting him that hard. As soon as Kasamatsu lets him go, Ryota gasps very dramatically “Are you going to leave me, then? If I’m not beautiful or rich anymore?”

Now Kasamatsu punches him hard.

“You Baka.” His face goes really red as he tries to hide that he’s a bit hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Ryota becomes serious. “I’m sorry, I know you won’t , I know you... And I love you too, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kasamatsu kisses him again.

When Kise kisses him back, arching his back so he can glue their bodies together, Kasamatsu forgets about how tired he is, about how shitty his day was.

They even forget about sleeping.  


End file.
